


beside the cackling fire

by SapphireQueen



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles is a mage, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Erik is a blacksmith, M/M, Magic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireQueen/pseuds/SapphireQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Charles needs to find his lost sister and bring her back home, he hires a wandering blacksmith for protection and escort. He doesn't know the woods and the woods don't know him. But he figures that should change somehow.<br/>-<br/>Fantasy AU. Short. May expand world later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	beside the cackling fire

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not make this into an entire world, but for now, enjoy :)  
> Comments are greatly appreciated please :3  
> Also, for more atmospheric feel to it, feel free to press 'Night', 'Rain' and/or 'Fire' here: http://soundrown.com/

The late dark sky grew cold and the owls hooted into the night. It was not uncomfortable, the feeling of his body on the pasture, looking up at how the trees grow overhead, between the rips of the branches he could see the night sky, starts shinning bright. Erik has definitely had worse places to sleep on before.

But never has he been accompanied.

Charles laid by his side, crouched into a fetal position, huddling himself for warmth. He should do something for him; the man probably isn’t used to the feel of nature all around him. Sighing, he takes his cloak off and wraps it over Charles’ sleeping form, he sees the smaller man snuggle closer in comfort.

 _What am I going to do with you?_ He thought to himself as he sat up and watched the silent forest stretch before him, he takes a twig from the ground and twirls it between his fingers; the feeling of something formidable and comforting soothes his aching nerves. Charles had promised and proposed gold in exchange for a traveling companion who could guide him across the lands in search of his younger sister. When presented with the possible aspect of being able to pay off his debt to Shaw, Erik saw no reason to decline. He looks at Charles face and how the pale moonlight reflects on it, making it glow so beautifully, enhancing his freckled skin.

Then the rain started.

Slowly opening his eyes, Charles feels his clothes growing damp. Erik slowly helps him. “We need to find shelter; I don’t have enough herbs to keep us healthy if we fall ill.”

Content at how Charles sleepily nods and follows him, Erik manages to find a cave. Upon entering, the sounds of the rain and the night became only echoes, increased by the sounds of them walking into the solemn place, dragging their feet across the bumps and creases of floor.

Walking up to the most comfortable spot, Erik sits down and Charles sits across him, his hands rubbing together and he hears him whispers “ _Accendo_ ,” and a smile fire appears between them, carefully mounted and controlled so none of them burn, Erik raises an eyebrow. “You’re a mage?” He asks incredulous, finding that it would have been useful to know this before.

“I only know of the basics,” He said, his eyes far more interested in the cackling fire than to necessarily look at him. Erik shrugs it off, he’s only being paid to escort and possibly protect if it comes to that; nothing more, nothing less. “Only trained for a while until Mother noticed I was missing, so she set out and found me tinkering with a water spell. Needless to say, I ruined her favorite gown.” Charles laughs softly at the memory and Erik can’t help but notice how the soft orange glow somehow makes Charles skin look paler, yet delicate. “I understand you wield metal, yes?”

It takes a couple of seconds for Erik to comprehend that the question is for him, he shakes off his feeling of tiredness, since it seems obvious that Charles would like to converse for a while. “I was a blacksmith at my home village, I know my way around a sword and a blade.” Humming, Charles takes off Erik’s cloak and hands it back to him, Erik denies it. “Keep it, you seem in more need of it than I. I’m used to this cold weather, it’s practically home.”

Charles nods and wraps the cloak around his shoulders, securing himself tight in the warmth, even if it is a still bit damp. “I grew up behind stone walls, never got out much,” He speaks, still not looking at Erik, but that was fine. _Maybe if I don’t look at him, it will be better somehow._ He keeps telling himself, annoyed that he had previously been distracted by Charles delicate skin and how soft and tempting it looked, to only gently graze his fingertips across it. “Was part of a rather rich family, nothing royal, but our name definitely had an important ring to it.”

“Had?” Erik asks, focusing on the yellow and orange flames between them. “What happened?”

Sighing, Charles runs a hand through his dark hair. “I started getting interested in magic; Raven grew rebellious and fled home. Right now, both she and I are disowned from the family fortune, but that does not bother us,” There’s a shift movement and Erik’s eyes flicker up from the flames and manage to hold Charles eyes in contact and -- _oh my, have they always been this blue_?— “I just need to find my sister. We’ll figure it out from there, I assume.”

Erik needs to stop, before he can contemplate all the passion behind Charles’ eyes, the feel of determination and love sweeping through him is so visible that Erik can’t help but be fond of it; this man is set out to find his sister. He makes himself remember that, constantly. He cannot, he _will not_ be distracted just because Charles is _beautiful_. And he’s never called another man beautiful, but right here, right now, inside an abandoned cave, rain falling hard outside, the only sounds around them being the drops and the cackling of the flames, Erik finds himself being enchanted.

He wonders if this is one of the mage’s tricks or he’s just naturally blessed by the gods.

Feeling his body grow tired, his eyes heavy and his mind tame, Erik bids goodnight as he slowly crouches down and manages to gently fall asleep, the sounds of nature soothing him once more.

 

* * *

 

 

 

He wakes up when he feels someone shift closer.

“Terribly sorry,” He hears Charles say softly as he approaches and wraps the cloak around both of them. His smaller body is resting behind his much larger body, both falling into place like water. “I saw you shivering and it is quite cold. You were kind enough to give me your cloak, but I figure that we should share.”

 _No, no, no,_ Gets stuck in his throat. He can’t be this close to Charles, he doesn’t trust himself. He looks up and notices the familiar yellow flickers that softly illuminate the cave’s ceiling. “How is the fire still on?”

“Does it bother you?” Charles asks concerned. “Magical fires tend to last much longer, and if you don’t mind, I’d like to keep it. It is too cold; I feel it in my bones.”

And Charles is not joking; Erik can feel his body shaking behind his. He bites his lower lip and turns, facing Charles. “Turn around,” He growls low in his throat and notices how Charles face grows red, but obeys anyway. As he turns, Erik angles himself in the most comfortable manner he can think off, when Charles lays, he wraps his arms around Charles torso, clutching his back close to his own chest. “I’ll try to keep you as warm as I can.” He feels Charles chest take in a deep breath is Erik is desperate to feel something else, _anything_ else. “What’s the coldest you’ve ever been? Not to offend you, but you don’t seem like the Southern type.”

Charles laughs and the vibrations almost make Erik shiver. “I’m not. I’m from the Northern part, where everything is always hot and humid. I’ve never experienced winter, at least, not quite like this, before.”

“And this isn’t even winter,” Erik says jokingly, making himself think of anything but Charles body so close to his. “This is mild. Back at my home, the floors are so blanketed with snow; you can’t see much of the ground. Just snow and more snow.”

“Visually, that sounds beautiful.” Charles replies. “Rather horrid and freezing, but gorgeous, all the same.”

Erik hums and convinces himself he did _not_ just feel Charles wiggle closer to him. He controls his breath, so he isn’t left panting in Charles ear. “You’re right, though. Cold, but precious.”

“If you don’t mind me asking,” He hears Charles say as he lays his back on the floor, giving Erik a lot more breathing space and time to control himself, but Charles is still so close, and even if he says he’s cold, Charles feels so warm. “If you’re from the Southern tribe, why were you in the central part of Genosha? Where you on your way to the North?”

Erik keeps a hand on Charles upper arm, frothing some warmth to him; his arm doesn’t rest on his chest, though. That seems too private. “Looking for work, have to pay off a doctor who is caring for my mother and father and what a surprise that I came across you.”

Charles smiles. “A surprise indeed.”

Charles is beautiful, Charles is _too_ beautiful and it’s driving Erik insane. He’s never lusted like this before, to want something he can’t have. He’s only been on the road with Charles for three days and two nights, but with each passing second he just grows more and more attracted to him.

He watches how Charles eyes grow hooded and he tells himself _, He’s exhausted, let him sleep, Lehnsherr._ But he is surprised when Charles leans up on his elbows and approximates his face to Erik’s as the soft words of: ‘ _please, do._ ’ Come from his lips and Erik blinks a few times in confusion before Charles whispers: ‘ _kiss me_ ,’ so close to Erik’s lips, he surprises himself when he doesn’t break.

Erik almost moans when Charles asks that of him, so when he parts Charles lips with his thumb and he leans down to kiss those sinful red lips he’s admired, he feels his bones go weak. Charles slowly lays on his back, dragging Erik on top of him, his breaths becoming more hitched and desperate as Charles mouth grows more and more heavenly.

Gently placing a hand on the back of his neck, Erik pushes Charles up, who wraps his arms against Erik neck. “ _Erik_ ,” He softly moans against his lips, as he moves his face to the crease of Erik’s neck, leaving soft trails of his tongue and Erik just cannot believe this is real. If it isn’t, may the gods be with them if someone wakes him up.

Arching his back up, Charles looks into Erik’s eyes as their pelvises make contact and Erik feels like everything in his body is on fire, every nerve ending, every sense of feeling and wonder just gone up in flames as Charles ruts against him, biting his lower lip and he looks so sensual like this. The thoughts of _mineminejustfortonightmine_ creep into his mind before he can stop them. Erik rolls on his back and Charles climbs on top of him, securing his legs around Erik’s waist.

“So handsome, ever since I first saw you.” Charles says breathlessly. “I wanted to touch you, ever since.”

Erik starts kicking off his boots as much as he can, feeling Charles scooch down and do the same. Charles starts unlacing Erik’s trousers and he has to hitch in a breath before his hand snakes down and takes his cock, Erik hisses in pleasure, back arching up, thrusting into Charles body, making him shiver. “ _Charles_ ,” He moans.

“So big,” Charles says, cheeks growing flush. Erik’s hands busy themselves taking the upper part of Charles clothing off. He’s pleased to find that the freckles spread to his shoulders and he’s more pleased to see his pale body grow flushed red with want, with desire. “All mine.”

When somehow or another, they both find themselves naked, completely wrapped into one another, Erik softly grazes the tips of his fingers down Charles spine, cupping at his backside. “Tell me what you want, Charles,” He moans into Charles ear. “I’ll do anything you ask of me.”

“ _Take me_ ,” Charles whispers out of breath. “Take me, Erik. Fuck me until I can’t think straight.”

With a low growl, Erik shifts to be on top of Charles and looks at him, they are both still huddled under the cloak, the sounds of fire and rain all around them but right now, all Erik can see is Charles and all Charles can see is Erik. Charles takes Erik fingers and sticks them in his mouth, coating them with as much saliva necessary and Erik feels his cock twitch. “Maybe next time,” He hears Charles say, switching between fingers. “I’ll have your cock in my mouth instead.”

“Are you always this frank?” Erik grins teasingly as he lets out a groan as Charles lets go of his fingers, he slowly comes down to his hole and starts putting one finger in him, stretching him enough to fit another and Charles mouth is hanging open but no sounds come out but wordless gasps. “How do you feel? Tell me if it hurts,”

“ _More_ ,” Is all Charles says as he starts wiggling down on Erik’s fingers. “More, Erik, more.”

Erik does as commanded and starts scissoring his fingers inside of Charles, his skin starting to damp with sweat and strain and _god_ , the sounds that come out of Charles mouth should not be this good, this tantalizing.

He slowly lines his cock on Charles hole as he takes his fingers out, hearing Charles whine at the loss of contact. Erik slowly enters the head of his cock into Charles and “ _Fuck, so tight_ ,” manages to slip from his lips as he slowly glides himself in, feeling Charles shudder and breath underneath him.

“ _Move_ ,” Charles breaths, the corners of his eyes spilling tears. “Erik, please move. I can’t—”

With a snap back of his hips, Erik slowly pushes himself into Charles again and again, until Charles himself urges him to move up speed. His fingernails are leaving scratches at Erik’s back and the loud moans that echo throughout the cave are the most enjoyable music to his ears. Their bodies start colliding into one another, so enthralled in each other’s passion they can’t tell where one ends and the other begins.

Feeling ferocious, Charles manages to turn Erik around and plant him on the ground, riding him until his knees grew weak. Vague moans of “ _Charles, fuck, Charles_ ,” manage to worm themselves out of Erik and into Charles’ body, every word an urge to ride faster, slam down harder on his lover.

Erik snakes a hand on Charles bouncing cock and manages to start stroking it, it feels warm and slick already with Charles spunk. “ _Erik, Erik_ ,” Charles moans as Erik increases the speed of his hand, causing Charles to come, splattered all over Erik’s chest, not that Erik minds.

It takes only a couple of more thrusts for Erik to come undone, completely shattered and wrecked underneath Charles spent body. They take a couple of minutes to breath in each other’s scent, musk, sweat, come and just something that could only be described as sex filled their nostrils. Charles gently climbs down and lays near Erik just as before, body cupped against Erik’s, his arms snake around his waist.

“Nice way to keep warm,” Charles chuckles softly before taking one of Erik’s hands and kissing it. Erik smiles and kisses the back of his head.

“If you ever need it again, just say the word.” They fall into a peaceful sleep that night.


End file.
